Fallen Rose Petals
by whovianpower
Summary: Have you ever wondered if Amy ever found out about Rose? Well, she did. And she helps the Doctor deal with how much he misses her. One-Shot. Takes place between 'Victory of the Daleks' an 'Time of Angels/Flesh and Stone'.


_**Hey, it's Whovianpower :) This is just an idea I had. It's nothing big, but I figured it would be a nice one-shot. :)  
Takes place between 'Victory of the Daleks' and 'Time of Angels/Flesh and Stone'  
Enjoy :)**_

* * *

Amy didn't mean to intrude.  
She opened her eyes, and stared up at the ceiling through the darkness of the room. Everything was silent. Usually at home there was the ticking of the clock that would fill the silence, but on the TARDIS, there was no direct sense of time.  
She couldn't believe that the Doctor came back just one day ago. It felt like much longer.  
The Doctor had first arrived at her house fourteen years ago, wearing that raggedy outfit that named him "the raggedy doctor". He promised five minutes, but took twelve years. Twelve years! She had four psychiatrists. Well, maybe she shouldn't have bitten them... still. Then, two years ago, she reappeared, and there was this whole ordeal with Prisoner 0, in which, Rory realized that the Doctor was real. At the end of it, he disappeared into his bigger-on-the-inside blue box. Finally, just 24 hours ago, he returned, thinking it's only been a few minutes. It was two years. Amy reran her day though her head. First they had visited a floating Britain, an saved a giant Star Whale. After that, they visited Winston Churchill and stopped a small group of Daleks.  
Amy furrowed her eyebrows.  
_"Amy tell him."  
"Tell him what?"  
"About the Daleks."  
"What would I know about the Daleks?"  
"Everything, they invaded your world, remember? Planets in the sky? You don't forget that Amy, tell him you remember the Daleks."  
"No, sorry."  
"That's not possible."  
_She didn't understand it. How was she supposed to know about the Daleks? She hadn't ever seen them before.  
Wait, the Doctor thought she had. Why did he think she had?  
Amy sat up in the bed.  
"Hold on," she said aloud, swinging her legs over the side. "Why don't I just ask him?" She flicked the switch on lamp on the bedside table and the room glowed with light.  
She reached for her robe and wrapped it around nightgown.  
She walked into the hallway.  
"Ok, now where's the console room?" she wondered. In the distance, she heard the clanking of the Doctor messing with something on the TARDIS that probably didn't need to be messed with. She went in the direction of the sound.  
"Doctor?" she called. He didn't seem to hear her. The clanking continued as she wandered the halls. She really needed a map of this place. Then she remembered how the Doctor told her that the TARDIS likes to move rooms around.  
"Um, TARDIS?" she felt weird. She was talking to herself. "Er-could you bring the Console Room closer?" Nothing happened. "I'm talking to a wall," she growled to herself as she trudged on.  
She started opening random doors, hoping to see the Doctor in one of the rooms.  
"No, bathroom," she murmured. "No, library. No, kitchen," she reached for another handle, and stopped when she saw a carving over the knob.  
It was a beautifully carved rose, carved expertly into the wood. She ran her fingers along the smooth indents where the rose was.  
"What could be in here?" she asked, grasping the handle and turning it. It was locked.  
Curiosity got the best of her as she pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and placed it in the lock.  
"Come on, you can do this," Amy murmured. "Just remember what Mels taught you." After a few moments the lock clicked, and the knob turned easily.  
Behind the door was a dark room. Amy reached inside and felt along the walls until her fingers met a light switch. She flicked it, and the room was flooded with light.  
It was a bedroom. Obviously not the Doctor's bedroom, because the bed was pink. It was just a random room. Why would a random room be locked, out of all the rooms on the TARDIS?  
Amy stepped inside, leaving the door wide open behind her. She walked to the bed, and put her hands on the covers, noting how cold it was. Nobody's slept in it for a while. She went to the dresser across the room, and open one of the drawers. Inside were shirts off all different designs. They were for a female, and they were all the same size. This was a clothing dresser.  
Why would the Doctor have clothes for a girl on the TARDIS?  
"Was someone here before me?" Amy whispered, immediately betrayed. She wasn't the first. Was she important?  
Her eyes fixed on a series of framed pictures on the wall opposite the door. There were several people in the photos, but one thing all of them had in common was a blonde girl, who looked the same age as Amy.  
Some had words engraved into the frame. Under one with the blonde girl, and a girl with long brown hair read, "Me and Shareen"  
Another one was "Me and Mickey", which was written under a picture of the blonde girl planting a kiss on the forehead of a black man with a big smile.  
The mystery girl was with another blonde woman, older than her, yet look like her. That may be her mum. Amy's suspicions were confirmed when the frame read, Mum.  
She was with another man, this one with a buzz cut and big ears. The mystery woman hugged him as she took the picture with what seemed to be a camera phone.  
In another one, the mystery woman was with a man who looked in his forties, with big brown hair that exploded everywhere. Someone else took the photo as the two ate some green grapes.  
"New Earth" was written on the frame.  
In another one, she was with Mr. BigEars again, but there was someone else there. A handsome looking man with matted brown hair and a blaster stood besides them with a big grin. They stood side by side as the mystery woman did a selfie. A sign behind them was unreadable. It was a Japanese symbol.  
The mystery woman was with the blaster man in another photo. The frame read, "Me and Jack", so that answered the name for blaster man.  
There was another picture that looked like it was taken on Christmas. The mystery woman was there. As was her mum, Mickey, and the man with big hair and a pinstriped suit. They gathered close together, like family, as the mystery woman took the selfie.  
"Who is she?" Amy wondered. She glanced at more of the pictures when she heard a voice behind her with a dark tone.  
"What are you doing?"  
Amy spun around and was face to face with the Doctor. He didn't look happy.  
"I said, what are you doing, Amy?" he thundered.  
"Um, I was looking for you, when-"  
"Get out," the Doctor said simply and angrily. "Get out of here."  
Amy bit her lip as she walked around the Doctor and towards the door. When she was in the hallway, the Doctor turned back to the pictures, where he stood motionless. After a few moments, neither of them moved. Amy wasn't even sure if the Doctor was aware of Amy's continuous presence. There was a long silence as the Doctor seemed to scan the pictures.  
Amy stepped inside the room hesitantly. He didn't move.  
She walked up behind him.  
"Who was she?" Amy asked. The Doctor flinched.  
"I said, get out." he croaked, not sounding as angry, but just sad.  
"Who was she?" Amy asked again.  
There was a long moment before the Doctor replied sadly and quietly, "Rose Tyler. Her name was Rose Tyler."  
"Did she travel with you?"  
"Yes." She put a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't act as if he noticed.  
"Can you look at me?" she asked.  
"No," he replied.  
"Yes you can," she countered. She turned him around, and her mouth fell open as she saw the tears streaming down his face. "Doctor?" she said. "Are you ok?"  
He shook his head, and Amy grasped his hand and sat him on the bed. She sat next to him.  
"Who was she?" Amy asked. "Who was she to you?"  
The Doctor looked down to the ground. "She meant the world to me," he murmured. "But she's gone."  
"You mean she-"  
The Doctor laughed lightly. "No, no. She's alive." the sad look returned. "But she's gone. I can never see her again."  
"Why?"  
"She's in a parallel universe with her family." he whispered something else.  
"What was that?"  
He cleared his throat. "She's with a human version of me?"  
Amy furrowed her brow. "What?"  
"It's a long story," the Doctor said, starting to talk very fast. "Rose got trapped there in the first place when I had to close the breach, so I couldn't see her again. Then somehow she managed to get back to my universe where the Daleks were taking over and there were planets in the sky. I got shot and started to regenerate when all of the regeneration energy went to my spare hand, and Donna touched it so it grew into a human version of me who frankly said "Oi" a lot just like Donna. In the end we got the Daleks sorted, but Rose went back to the parallel world and I sent the human version of me with her because he was too dangerous to leave on his own since he had just committed genocide. So he's a human version of me meaning he ages and dies so he was left with Rose to grow old together." he breathed. "And that's what happened."  
Amy had no idea what he had just said. A lot of his words had run together, but she got part of the gist of it. Well, actually none of it. What she gathered is that the Doctor could never see Rose again. She gathered one more thing.  
"You loved her didn't you?" she asked. The Doctor stared straight ahead, not looking at anything. Eventually, he nodded slowly.  
"Yes. But I could never say it."  
"She made you happy, yeah?" the Doctor nodded.  
"Who said you can't see her again?" she asked. The Doctor tensed.  
"Well," he murmured. "I did. She's in a parallel world, Amy," he told her.  
"Yes," she said. "In the future. But she grew up in my time, right?"  
He nodded slowly.  
"Who said you can't see her in the past? Or on one of you're adventures?" He stared at her. "Look," Amy said. "I'm obviously not an expert on any of this. But can't you at least see her?"  
The Doctor nodded even slower.  
"Wanna try?" Amy questioned. She grinned as his face lit up with a smile.

* * *

After Amy got dressed, she met the Doctor in the console room, where he danced around the console pressing buttons and flicking levers. He smiled when he saw her.  
"So, where are we going?" Amy asked.  
"To the wedding of Pete and Jackie Tyler." The Doctor said.

* * *

With the help of the psychic paper, Amy and the Doctor got in quickly and easily. They stood in the back where they'd be unseen and unnoticed by the guest of the wedding. As the couple, Jackie (the woman who was Rose's mum) and Pete (her dad, obviously) said their vows, two people crept into the service quietly, so that Amy nearly missed them. The Doctor had his eyes on her the whole time.  
Rose Tyler walked past them with the big eared man from the photos. They stood a few feet away from them watching the wedding.  
"I, Peter Alan Tyler," Pete said. "Take you, Jacqueline Angela Suzette Prentice-" he stuttered. "I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you, Jacqueline Suzanne-Suzette-er-Anita," Amy bit her lip at the embarrassment.  
"Oh, just carry on," Jackie said. "It's good enough for Lady Di."  
"I thought he'd be taller," Rose murmured to the big eared man next to her.  
The big eared man threw the Doctor a strange look when he saw him staring at Rose. He narrowed his eyes before looking away.  
The wedding ended, and Rose and the other man disappeared before Amy could even breath.

* * *

Next, the Doctor took Amy to a shopping mall in Cardiff. People were bustling about, and all seemed to be celebrating.  
"Come on," the Doctor said.  
"Where are we going?" Amy asked, following the Doctor to a shop.  
There were still Christmas Decorations around. "When are we?" Amy asked the Doctor.  
"January 1rst, 2005," the Doctor replied. Suddenly, a girl ran up to him.  
"Excuse me," said Rose Tyler. "Can I borrow a tenner?"  
The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled one out.  
"Thanks," she said with a smile. "I'm Rose."  
"I'm John," the Doctor said, using his fake name. "John Smith."  
"And I'm Amy," Amy said.  
"Nice to meet you," Rose said. "I'll pay you back in a sec."  
"No need," The Doctor told her. "Call it a New Year's gift."  
"Is there such a thing?" Rose joked.  
"There is now," he said. "2005," he murmured. "You know what?" he asked.  
"What?"  
"I think you're going to have a really great year." Amy smiled.  
"Yeah?" Rose asked, grinning. "See you," she said. "Gotta find my mum." She ran off with a smile.  
Amy glanced at the Doctor's face, and saw slight tears leaking out of his eyes.  
"You all right?"  
"Yep," he said. He and Amy followed Rose as she and Jackie met up.  
"Call Jimbo to give us a ride, k?" Rose asked.  
Jackie took out her phone and dialed the number. After a moment of talking, she hung up. "He'll be here in a few minutes."  
Amy looked behind her and realized the Doctor was gone. He reappeared a few seconds later.  
"Where did you go?" Amy asked. The Doctor put a finger to his lips and pointed to Jackie and Rose. Jackie's phone rang.  
"What?" Jackie said into it. She hung up. "That was Jimbo," she told Rose. "His axel broke."  
"What?" Rose cried. "I'm gonna miss it! Mickey's gonna be-" they didn't hear the end of it as Jackie and Rose hurried out of the mall.  
"Did you do that?" Amy asked.  
"Yep." he said. "It would of messed up the timeline had they got a ride from Jimbo." He checked his watch. "I'm gonna see her in about twenty minutes time outside the Powell estate."  
"Wait, don't you think its gonna be weird that she sees us twice in one night?"  
The Doctor glanced at her. "What makes you think we'll see her again tonight?" he asked before taking off happily to the TARDIS before she could answer.  
"Well-"  
He was gone.

* * *

Amy was out of breath when she reached the TARDIS.  
"Well that was rude!" she scolded the Doctor as he put in more coordinates.  
"What?"  
"Leaving me like that!" she said. "I'm outta breath!"  
"You humans and your limited oxygen supplies." he murmured. Amy scoffed.  
"Whatever," she grumbled walking to the console. The Doctor looked up.  
"Thank you, Amy," he said.  
"For what?"  
"Helping me see Rose again."  
Amy smiled. "What are friends for?"  
The Doctor grinned and gave Amy a big hug.  
"Now!" He said, letting her go. "Are you up for the Delerium Archive?"

* * *

_**There you go :)  
Hope you enjoyed it. Just a little idea I had :)  
Thanks for reading. If you want more stories, check my page :)  
See Ya!**_


End file.
